Oil squirters have been used in engines to cool pistons and lubricate cylinder bore walls. Some large diesel engines have provided piston cooling through a crankcase mounted oil manifold connected with separate piston cooling tubes that direct cooling oil into a piston cooling cavity.
In smaller automotive engines, individual nozzles connected to a cylinder block oil gallery have been proposed for piston cooling and cylinder lubrication. Individual nozzles must be individually installed in an engine. Sometimes, the installer may need to bend the nozzles for proper alignment. When installed, the nozzles receive oil from an engine oil source and direct oil to associated reciprocating pistons or cylinders.
Improved squirter system concepts are desired to reduce costs and assembly time while maintaining the advantages of an individual oil squirter system.